


Dont think too hard

by wigglecoin



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Only some, developing crush, doofus has no rights, honestly just spitballing here, i dont know what im doing, im trying not to go in with too much idea because then ill never put it to paper, mark also has no rights, this is my first fanfic though so theres that, will tag more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 07:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wigglecoin/pseuds/wigglecoin
Summary: boyd is a nice kid, he has a new family and new brother. hes sure his brother will come to love him in time. he remembers his life before being adopted by the drake household, but he doesnt like to think about it.after some introspection, he sends a letter to the mcduck mansion.
Relationships: Louie Duck/Boyd Drake, huey duck & dewey & louie duck
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Dont think too hard

* * *

It was a typical day in the Post-Boyd Drake family residence. Doofus was throwing a fit over sharing or something to that end, his parents were administering dissaproval for his actions, at the moment he would have to calm down before punishment or anything productive to be done. It was routine to boyd at this point, which boyd could apreciate. Boyd loved routine, it was better for his <strike>programing</strike> thought process to have a scedule, and after all he knew under those scowls, glares, pointed remarks, tantrums, resentful tone, harsh words, name calling, and childish behavior, Doofus loved Boyd. I mean, how could he not? Theyre brothers!

"HE! IS NOT! MY BROTHER!" yelled Doofus, face so red from the outburst that he looked like a plump, ripe, tomato.

"Young man that is no way to speak about your own flesh and blood! Boyd is a member of this family and you had better learn to respect that!" their mother replyed sternly

"But he _isnt_ flesh and blood! hes a robot! a machine! and you didnt even make him!" 

"Its ok mama," said Boyd "Im detecting some sibling rivalry going on."

"ITS JUST REGULAR RIVALRY!" Doofus spat. "OK, that is IT young man. To your room!" yelled their father. grounding was normally the way this ended. and although Doofus always seems just as suprised each time, he was getting better at relenting to the demand. not good. but better.

"Hes not even your son! He belongs to mark beaks!"

Boyd always squeemed when he was reminded about his biological father (for lack of a better term), he knew he was a robot, but hes also a boy who did love his former father, at least for a day and a half, he had lied to him and after he had found the truth he never came to boyd's aid, it was all for his own benifit, even thinking back to the day before doofuses party it was mostly for mark's sake in socail media or getting to the party. Boyd hated thinking about him because it always lead to thinking about his creation, so the memories of the first day of his life is safely stored under password in a 'do not look' folder in his brain. his real parents care more about his well being then mark beaks ever did.

"Just because hes adopted doesnt make him any less of a Drake! Now Im going to count to three and you had better be in your room by then!"

Doofus grumbled and stood in place

"One..."

Doofus stood holding his fathers gaze

"Two....."

Doofus looked nervously to his left and right

"THREE." his father stepped toward him as Doofus ran to the elevator saying "IM GOING IM GOING"

Boyd always found it hard to belive that his parents were once so incapable of speaking against Doofus they were turned to his servents, once Boyd hit the scene they had changed completely from being his "parents" to the parents of the both of them. Although they both seemed to still remember the times before boyd, which is why boyd was the only one allowed to have servents, and they always made sure to treat them with the utmost respect. After doofus ran out of the room his father relaxed, shaking his head and looking at his hands, he was the most shaken up about the change in dynamic, he knew his freedom and he indended to never let it go, even though sometimes he would slip into calling him sir. But it couldnt have been that bad right? Doofus was just a kid! Children love their parents, even though he had power over them, they were still family. And family is supposed to have special bonds.

His mother came up behind his father and placed a hand on his shoulder, she turned to Boyd and said "We and your brother are going to have a talk, are you ok being on your own?" "Can do mom!" sayd Boyd and they left the scene.

Boyd didnt always like being left alone, but he could survive. He dottled through the halls of the estate, it would be easy to get lost if you didnt have a map of the place in your brain.   
He reached the room that held the painting of Ga'me'mama. When he had spare time Boyd would try to learn as much about her as possible, it seemed only fair, he didnt have stories that were passed down about Ga'me'mama, so research was the next best thing. Boyd knew Ga'me'mama was an inspiring person she was rich and humble, just like him! Boyd respected Ga'me'mama and wished he got to know her before she passed.

Only he couldnt have. Computers werent even around in Ga'me'mama's time, much less robots. Boyd knew that. He knew that even if he was to meet her she probably wouldnt know him as a Drake. Its simply the logical conclusion. 

Boyd always tried to look on the bright side of being a robot however, its better then making his mind so ridged that he wouldnt compute being one. He still remembered though, at the party when his mind flashed do not compute at him over and over and over and over, he wasnt taken over completely but he wasnt in control either, fully contious of his desent into evil Boyd, it was overwelming, like an alarm, in fact, it probably was an alarm.  
But dispite his efforts the reminders still stung, he wasnt programed for deep thought, or understanding of the reality that he is machine, he wanted to be his own self, his best self, but the he he already was was the best child, he was programed that way. He didnt want to live on a delusion that he wasnt, but he also really wanted it to be true anyway. To be a real boy. A real kid who grows and changes like his family did, a real duck who could go and become his own person, as it stood he was more a cause for change then a thing that could change. that thought made boyd short circut for half a second. 

Boyd knew next to nothing about being a real boy. But he would be lying if he didnt say he tried to find out. Through the internet he had learned about other artifical inteligences. Most of whom where evil yes, but reports had goten out about machine learning becoming more and more present and avalible. Learning to be a person would be the toughest thing to learn for a robot however. So the idea was a lost cause. Unless perhaps, there was a teacher for him?  
  
No, Wait, Hold on, Boyd's head reeled at the thought that becoming as close to a real boy as he could would even be possible. Great, a meltdown about being a robot precides a meltdown about changing, maybe Boyd wasnt as ready for introspection as he thought. He called his servent into the room and they came rushing in, as Boyd stuttered they could see the problem, the servent was also trained in advanced technology repair, and they assured boyd to stay calm. 

Boyd did not remember shutting down in the first place but when he was rebooted it seemed to have dissingaged the process that Boyd had triggered through having an idea that he couldnt quickly understand within his system. "Always try that first" said the servent chuckling to themself, Boyd laughed along even though he didnt think it was funny. Boyd thanked them for their help and they had said it wasnt a problem before asking what had happened to cause it. Boyd somewhat embarrased admitted that he was letting his thoughts get ahead of himself. "Ah that'll do it" said the servent "be careful not to think to hard ok buddy? You might hurt yourself" "Yes sir" replyed Boyd recollecting his thoughts. It was sound advice, but sence he wasnt realing at the thought of a person to teach boyd how to be a good, three dimentional, person. He got excited about the idea.  
But who?

Boyd didnt know many people, his family, Flintheart, Goldie and Louie were the only ones he really knew considering how little he got out, and while his family was great, he wasnt sure if his family could understand the importance, his parents would just try to say he's fine as he is, a statement he appriciates but is not helpfull for growth.  
Goldies adress is unknown so not reaching her through any means of communication.  
Glomgold? No. His scanners indicate not only would he be a bad teacher but also just a general danger to his saftey.  
Which left him with louie duck. The sharp lad who was able to get him to become a part of this family in the first place, was his only shot. He didnt have Louies online contact information, but Boyd did know he lived in the McDuck Mansion. So he got to writing.

**Author's Note:**

> cool cool, hope yall liked what i wrote, boyd is a little hard to write for or maybe its just hard to write, idk, any way i wrote this chapter on a school night so thats cool, my first fanfic i wrote a full chapter for. i think its cause i didnt let myself think about the idea until i could write it, i do have an idea for the next chapter but i cant write it rn because you know school, but yeah! have a good day


End file.
